


The Tree Of Fertility

by AteLala



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Age Difference, Alternative Universe - Lord of The Rings, Because Clyde, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Clyde is a Man, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Mentions of Pregnancy, Mentions of War, Mutual Pining, My Lord Kink, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Rey is 112 But That's Young for an Elf, Rey is an Elf, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Sort Of, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink, War, Wedding, explicit - Freeform, mentions of Sauron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/pseuds/AteLala
Summary: “Say it Darlin’,” he insisted.Say it with your pretty, sweet lips.“Ch-children,” she said shyly, her fragrant breath on his face. “I am to make your heirs.”---King Clyde, the Lucky, is in need of heirs.The Elvish King Han of the Chandrila forest is in need of protection.His daughter, Princess Rey, is quite taken by the giant man who keeps visiting their kingdom.
Relationships: Clyde Logan & Rey (Star Wars), Clyde Logan/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 137
Collections: Clyde Loves Books Fic Exchange





	The Tree Of Fertility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [no_big_deal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_big_deal/gifts).



> This is a gift for [Stef](https://twitter.com/spoonfulofsalad) and a part of the [Clyde Loves Books Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ClydeLovesBooks/profile).
> 
> But it's also something I've always wanted to write: Clyde in the Lord of the Rings AU. Fun fact, LOTR is my other obsession, but I've never written a fic for it. So, thank you so much Stef for the prompt and opportunity!
> 
> As with a lot of my fics, there is a lot of loose interpretation of the books and characters. FYI, this one has a heavy dosage of breeding kink.

The arrangement between King Clyde “The Lucky” of the Redwood and the Elven King Han of the Chandrila Forest was simple:

A marriage in exchange for safety.

With the talk of a growing evil overtaking Middle Earth, battles commenced nearer and nearer their neighboring kingdoms. 

In this time of growing violence, the peaceful elves sought protection.

On the outskirts of the Chandrila forest, The Redwood Kingdom was ruled by the House of Logan and had been protecting their own for generations. The House of Logan created a kingdom of warriors, men and women alike, ruled by their much loved king, Clyde. He was their greatest warrior. He led his fierce army and fought in the Lonely Mountain wars. Clyde was known for taking on five hundred goblins on his own. He came back from the battle missing a hand, and his days of battle were over.

A Dark Age was upon them; between breaths, whispers of Sauron rose, like evil from the shadows. Most kingdoms struggled in this time, but The Redwood kingdom continued to thrive. They were self-sufficient with their own farms, livestock, and, of course, protection. Their army was widely known all around Middle Earth. Strong, large, organized. Clyde seemed to have it all. When the Elven King Han propositioned him to help protect the Chandrila Forest, Clyde waved away his offers of gold, and armor, and land. He had all those things.

What he didn’t have was heirs.

Or a wife to make them with.

It was strange for Clyde to ask for such a trade.

King Han had a young daughter, Rey. Clyde only saw the coltish Elven girl a few times when he visited King Han. Her big green eyes shone curious towards Clyde. She smiled slyly at his awkward man-manners at the Elvish table. She was beautiful, her bright eyes only the beginning. Clyde was drawn to the dimples in her face when she smiled, the way she moved with no sound.

And the way she said it:

“My Lord.”

Everyone called him by his proper address. But his cock grew thick and heavy in his breeches when it escaped her mouth.

The way it left her soft lips just barely above a whisper, how her cheeks pinked, and the sparkle in her eye. It was hypnotizing.

When Clyde propositioned marriage in exchange for the use of his army, King Han took a week to consider. Clyde got word through letter that the transaction was confirmed. The next month, they wed by a waterfall in the glen.

King Clyde of the Redwood was a mountain of a man that Rey had heard about for years. He was the man who defeated five hundred goblins on his own. When his hand was cut off by a cursed sword, the story was that he took only one moment to tie it down and kept fighting. He traveled for weeks by himself back to his kingdom, all while nursing his wound. They thought he was dead. However, upon return, he built his little kingdom into the strongest, most fruitful dominion in their valley.

The stories of his mountainous build were abundant. She would envision the broad man in her mind: robust, rooted, and steady, like a redwood. But when he visited, she realized he was even larger than life, towering over the characteristically lean, tall elves. He was expansive and strong, made even larger by the thick robes fashioned over his wide shoulders. When his cape was removed, she had trouble hiding her whimpering sighs. His thick muscles bulged through his thin shirt.

His visits to their kingdom were such a delight for her. She would awaken early to braid her hair, to pick out her favorite robes, to groom herself to her best ability. Because King Clyde of the Redwood was coming. And he said hello to her, and smiled at her, and _considered_ her.

And then one day, her mother said something Rey never in her one hundred and twelve years on Middle Earth ever even considered would be said.

“You are to marry a human man.”

Her mother broke the news to her with tears in her eyes, as if she was telling Rey she only had moments to live. Rey had to do a little pretending: she was upset, she was heartbroken, she didn’t want to leave her life as an elf in Chandrila.

But it was all untrue. She had a growing fascination with Clyde. He looked at her like she was something precious and pure. In the Chandrila forest, she was the youngest elf and nothing to be thought of. And Rey desired to see all of Middle Earth. The texts she studied weren’t enough. If she were able to leave the kingdom, it would be her chance to chase her wanderlust.

So, she wore her wedding robes, and bowed at her new husband respectfully and gave him a chaste kiss after vowing to love, honor, respect and be fruitful with him.

His smile when she said fruitful. It was wider than when she called him My Lord.

She did her best to hold back her own smile.

Her mother was watching.

Clyde did not return to his kingdom after the ceremony immediately. It was tradition for the bride and groom to consummate their marriage the night of the wedding, just like any other kingdom and culture, but Clyde had to travel deeper into the Chandrila Forest. There was talk of the Ents waking up and King Han didn’t want to wait another moment to get to the bottom of that potential problem.

He couldn’t stop thinking about his bride though. Her creamy skin, that small mouth. He strode back home quickly when his mission was complete.

_My wife. My… love._

He still wasn’t sure if it was love yet. He thought of her almost constantly, but it was too soon. Clyde kept her in his nightly rituals, wishing for her protection while he was away.

When Clyde arrived back at his kingdom, he rode quickly to his castle and stalked with haste to the bathing room. He always expected it to be ready for him at a moment’s notice, so it was a surprise when he saw three handmaidens puttering about at the bath.

“I was expecting this to be ready when I got back-”

“I was gardening and got a bit dirty, My Lord,” a small voice said from behind the maidens. “I shall be finished shortly.”

_My Lord._

He caught the eyes of the handmaidens, already making moves to leave.

“Leave us, please,” he murmured as he tossed off his glove and unbuckled his robe from his chest.

She was wide eyed, and looked so small in the large bath. The water was opaque, filled with lavender cream. Only her little head and white knees shone above the water.

“Would you allow your husband to wash you?”

He kneeled down by the bath. She looked at him with a shy smile and he smiled back, letting his face loosen and eyes wrinkle on the sides.

“Hello Darlin’,” he whispered. “I missed you. Let me wash you.”

“I want nothing more, My Lord,” she whispered back.

He picked up her sponge lying on the table next to him, never faltering his smile at his little elf.

“You missed me?” she implored. “Forgive me, My Lord, but we hardly know each other.”

He gently wiped the sponge on her shoulders, her chests above her breasts. Teasing her cheeks and laughing when she giggled at him.

“You’re right,” he agreed. “Haven’t talked enough, have we? I married a beautiful stranger, didn’t I?”

She smiled and his cock grew at her flirtation.

“I suppose I did as well,” she said. “It…” She paused when he held out his hand. She gave him hers and he aided her to stand.

He watched as her tight wet body emerged from the bath. Slippery, and smooth, and warm. Her breasts were small and supple, dusty rose nipples hard from the cool air in the bathing room. His eyes traveled down her little waist and to her thick backside.

“Turn around and show your husband everything,” he said.

She spun slowly and he swallowed at the sight of her ass, two perfect pink melons. He hesitated as he went to slide his hands over the peachy hills and stepped away respectfully.

She turned around and his eyes honed in on her center.

_So small and pink and bald. Bald?_

“Do you…” he murmured. “Why is there no hair?”

She looked down at her own pussy and back up to him with reddened cheeks.

“My Lord?” she pouted. “Do you _want_ hair down there? I… Elvish women don’t grow hair on their bodies. I’m so sorry.”

“Oh Darlin’,” he brushed hair from her forehead and caressed her smooth face. “I’m just surprised. Happily surprised. Because then I can please you so much easier.”

He growled quietly as he looked at her bald, ripe pussy again.

“Has anyone kissed you down there?”

“Oh no, My Lord,” she shook her head vigorously. “I don’t even touch it. Only to clean it.”

He took a breath.

“So you never…” his brain scrambled. “How old are you?”

“I’m older than you,” she glared at him.

“Still a child though,” he shook his head and remembered his task. “You must be cold. I’m so sorry.”

He lifted a bucket and slowly poured warm milky water on her chest. She exhaled. The water traveled slowly from her small perky tits to her tight waist down her completely bald pussy. She moaned quietly and Clyde’s dick stirred again, hardening at the sight of her slippery body, white water beading on her breasts. He imagined it being thick cum and swallowed.

“One hundred and twelve,” she murmured, catching his eyes.

He blushed this time.

“Pardon?”

“I’m over one hundred years old,” she smiled sheepishly.

He poured warm water on her body again and his mouth parted with a hungry breath.

“All these years,” he murmured. “And you’ve never pleasured yourself, my Darlin’?”

“N-no, My Lord,” she whispered. He poured water on her and this time she moaned, the warm water cascading over her reddining pussy.

She brought a small hand up to his chest and leaned into his face.

They had not kissed since the wedding, and even then, it was innocent and chaste. This time he took what was his. He pulled her against him, her tight, wet body dampening his clothes. Pressed his mouth on hers and sucked her full wet lips. When she whined, he slid his tongue into her mouth and gasped at her gentle suckling. She tasted like a honeysuckle, and her mouth felt silky and creamy. It was different from a human woman’s mouth and he wondered what else felt silky and creamy.  
  
  


“Do I frighten you?” Clyde asked.

“Yes,” she said quickly. He frowned. “Or rather, I am frightened when you are around. I am frightened of my urges. They are not natural.”

_Urges_. Clyde strained to keep himself from ravaging her.

“My virgin bride,” he pouted back at Rey. “You do know the reason for our pairing?”

“Because you are protecting the forest,” she whispered.

He slid his hands on her waist and she shuddered.

“Not just that,” he muttered as he lifted her from the bath and into his arms. She was surprisingly light and she wrapped her legs around him gingerly. He grew increasingly hard feeling the warmth of her center on his waist through his thin shirt. “You know the other reason? You know what _my_ gain is?”

“Y-yes,” she said shyly, her eyes trained on his lips, his nose.

He kissed her gently again, tasting her sweet, soft mouth.

“Say it Darlin’,” he insisted.

_Say it with your pretty, sweet lips._

“Ch-children,” she said shyly, her fragrant breath on his face. “I am to make your heirs.”

Clyde exhaled with a grin, and carried her to the next room. He had it refashioned for a lady a bit before the wedding, with freshly cut flowers and exotic birds in pretty cages. It was modest compared to their bedroom but lavish and grand, with wide open windows to a balcony, sitting areas for his new bride, and an already fresh bed for resting.

“Elvish babies,” she murmured into his skin. “Made with human seed.”

He was rock hard when he laid her on the bed. He wiped her supple skin with a linen, teasing her breasts and nipples. She whined and writhed at the sweeping over her sensitive areas. He slowed his stroke on her pussy and smiled when she shyly lifted her knees and opened herself for him.

“So. Bald,” he whispered. “And pink. Small. This is the smallest I’ve ever seen.”

“I can birth a child from it,” she gasped. “My Lord. I promise. I can do it.”

“One thing at a time my darling,” he murmured as he pulled off his own clothes. She sat up on her elbows and watched him. It pleased him as her eyes traveled up and down his body.

She stared at his cock.

“I…” she gasped. “Are all men… enormous like that?”

Rey swallowed dryly and pouted back at her king. His eyes were kind, but with a hint of hunger behind them. Her mother warned her of men’s urges and needs. She warned Rey that she will have to comply, as was the agreement. Rey was happy with the arrangement. She was excited to be taken into King Clyde’s bed. She had heard about sexual intercourse. The elves rarely did it these days. They choose to not increase their numbers.

She took to their library to learn. What she found were ancient texts with drawings of positions for best fertilization. Anatomic pictures of sexual organs.

Rey found herself aroused thinking about how it might look in her lord’s body.

So when she saw his sword unsheathed, she was shocked. It was at least five times larger than the ones pictured in her books.

_Were Elvish men smaller? Is that why he thinks I’m so small down there? Is my body not made for human sexual intercourse? Will it hurt?_

_Will it feel good?_

He stroked cock and she clenched her pussy, the way he was proudly standing. His flexed muscles. His working jaw. The way his mouth parted, wet and wanting.

“No darling,” he fought a smile back at her. “I’m bigger than most.”

“I’m afraid, My Lord,” she admitted.

“I know,” he said as he dipped a knee on the bed. “I’ll make it easier for you ok?”

He gently patted her legs.

“Open,” he said.

She slowly complied and expected him to tug them apart. Her mother’s warnings of the violence of men still ringing in her ears. But he only helped her. He smoothed his hand on her legs, the inside of her thighs. His hand was rough and calloused and it sent waves of goosebumps on her body, something she was not used to. She moaned. He centered his face between her legs and his hot breath stung. It was so much. Another long moan.

“Sensitive little elf,” he teased. “I bet you’ll like this then.”

He placed one single kiss on her bud and she just about fainted. It was warmth and spark and ice. It stung gloriously and she moaned again.

“My Lord!” she gasped. “I’m so sorry. I'll keep quiet. I… I don’t. It feels like a spell.”

“I don’t want you quiet,” he growled and she felt his hard tongue flutter on her.

“MY LORD! MY LORD!” she panted. “Oh, My Lord. Goodness…”

“So pretty,” he whispered. “You sounds, your pussy, your face, your skin…” he kissed her center with every point and she squirmed at his hot lips. “Beautiful darling. Relax and let it happen. Like a spell right? Don’t resist it.”

“My Lord,” she sobbed. “I’ll never resist you.”

He breathed a heavy pant and opened his mouth on her, his thick tongue entering her pussy and suckling on her bud. It was wet and soft and she felt it so much in her center but with every suck, it sent a wave of prickling sensations through her body. She wanted to push his head hard against her. She wanted more, and more, but couldn’t even handle what he was giving her. She wanted to run across the kingdom but never leave this bed. She gyrated against him, and whimpered, and shook and whined.

“Let go,” he said into her center. “Don’t resist my darling.”

She felt her body tense, and her heart race, and she scrunched her face together as he started to shake himself into her. Her overwhelmed body squirmed away but he kept his hand fast on her waist, and she couldn’t move. She cried out as her limbs shot in different directions. She let herself let go to the rhythm of his mouth, his tongue, his sucking.

“Tastes so good,” he murmured into her. “Tastes like a garden, My Darlin’. You’re doing so good…”

She thrashed on the bed, and opened her mouth to cry out but couldn’t as waves of tender pleasure pulsed through her, and shot out of her like clouds of smoke and fog. She spasmed and whined. He didn’t slow down and she thought she might faint, her breathing was so labored. She convulsed more, and more, and remembered his words to let go, and cried as she did. 

When she opened her eyes, it felt like she was in a different land.

“So beautiful, My Elvish bride,” he said as he kissed up her belly, her breasts. She shuddered with every touch, it being so much.

“Am I ready now, My Lord? Am I ready to take your seed?”

He wanted to release right then.

“Am I ready to take your seed?” How could a 100-year-old Elf sound like a child?

_I am a sinner for loving it._

She tasted delightfully different from the pussies he had tasted in the past. She was fresh from the bath but still, her slick was like sweet honey, smelled like freshly cut flowers. Her moans sounded like a thousand angels singing. The way she writhed and tensed and released, like a dance. It was so innocent and beautiful and sweet.

_My sweet virgin elvish bride._

_Mine._

He leaned into her pussy again and inhaled the scent, he felt her take deep breaths.

_Nervous thing._

He settled his big hand on her belly and moved up to her face to kiss her trembling lips.

“Will it hurt, My Lord?”

“It will,” he admitted with an apologetic smile. “At first. But I will go slow. I will be gentle, my tender queen and I will make you fall apart with ecstasy.”

Her eyes widened, and she bit her small lips.

“You mean I can,” she swallowed. “You will put me under your spell again?”

“You will put me under your spell,” he corrected and pulled back.

_Pretty creature._

He slid his rough fingers on her small folds, and she whined, eyes timid and afraid.

_Don’t be scared, my strong elf._

He sucked a breath through his teeth and rubbed his white milky precum on his cock with his thumb. Clyde took a moment and sighed heavily into the crisp bedroom air, teased her Elvish bud with his cockhead. She whined and shuddered at the slippery exchange. She already felt incredible, just like this. Her pussy was hot, almost feverish on his cock.

_Was it like that inside? Could I even get all the way in there?_

He pushed in and she hiccuped groans as he slid against her satiny walls, luxuriating in the soft petals of her hole. She was taut, and velvety, and tighter than anything he’s ever tried to fuck.

“Mhhh,” he grunted, as he slowly stretched her to fit his needs.

“My Lord,” she whined, little tears starting to prick the sides of her eyes. “It’s too much, too fast, please slow down.”

He was sympathetic to his precious wife, he really was. But, he was also not a stranger to the strength of Elves. Her threshold for pain was much higher than that of a man. Her resistance was because of her fright and because of her elvish background. Elvish women weren’t accustomed to comply with their husbands as unquestioningly as men. Clyde recognized she was trying to fit into her role; she still resisted.

She was still learning how to comply with her husband.

“My darlin’ Rey,” he murmured as he attempted to relax her by stroking her breasts. She whined and thrust her chest at him, needy for his full touch. His cock head was still just at her entrance and it was taking all his strength to not thrust harshly into her.

_I want to break her open. I want to break down that door._

“We just spoke about this a moment ago,” he whispered as he trailed his fingers across her nipples, smirking at how she whined and stifled her sobs. “You quickly forgot why we formed this union.”

He leaned into her, nuzzling into her trembling lips.

“You forgot what your pussy is for,” he muttered and kissed her as she whined, “It’s time I reminded you.”

“My Lord, you can’t just-” she sobbed as he pushed again into her tiny entrance.

“Hush darlin’,” he placed a finger on her lips. “You’re being a very bad queen. This pussy,” he winced as he pushed further into her. _So tight._ “Is here, right now, to get nice and full with my cum. Make me a Papa.”

“P-Papa?” she moaned loudly. Her tears rolled down the sides of her face and she held her trembling lip with her teeth.

“That’s right, Darlin’,'' Clyde smirked at her compliance. He spoke slowly as he watched her mouth open in surprise when stuffed the last of his cockhead into her. “You’re gonna make me a proud Papa. That’s why I have to get nice and deep inside you. Make sure it takes ok? Can you do that for me?”

“Yes,” she nodded, a little twinkle in her eye.

_There she is._

“Yes what?” he pouted back.

“Yes, My Lord,” she moaned as she took his girth.

“My head is inside my queen.” He caressed her cheek. “The hard part is over. Now. Be a good wife and remind me again why you’re here.”

Her eyebrows softened, and her little breaths deepened.

“Because I’m young, and fresh, and fertile,” she whined. Her words sounded like a song. “R-ready to take your royal seed, to make you an abundance of heirs…”

“FUCK Darlin’…” his face grew red at her innocence. He dragged his length into her slowly. “Keep telling me, my Rey, my Elvish queen.”

“Body made for your c-cock, for your cum, for making heirs,” she sighed every word and he felt her relax inside. Her silky pussy tight, and fluttering around him.

“That’s why you’re wet, Darlin’…”

“Yes, My Lord,” she blushed. “So I can take your huge… oh dear… your huge cock… My Lord… please…”

“Shhhh, you’re taking me so well Darlin’. You’re doing so good,” he stopped pushing into her, and carded his fingers through her long hair, “Relax. Stop squirming. You can do it.”

She nodded back, a smile growing on her lips.

_That’s my good elf._

“That’s why I’m wet,” she whined. “So you can pump babies inside me. Make my belly grow with your children… make you a proud papa…”

“FUCK, my little elf,” he groaned as he thrust the last of his cock into her. “Such a fast learner. So good, how you want to be my heir’s momma. Strong body, healthy, ripe body made for mating.”

He gripped her hip and kissed her neck, feeling the tight, silky inside of his wife. His queen. His end and beginning. She was heaving sighs back at him, and shuddering at every kiss, every touch.

“It doesn’t hurt anymore,” she admitted. “Thank you, My Lord.”

“Are you ready to make an heir?”

“Yes, My Lord,” her sweet smile burst and broke his heart.

He pulled back and thrust inside her. She seemed to surprise even herself when she wailed. Again he fucked into her and she grasped at his back with her legs, pulling him closer with her firm and nimble strength. He curled his body on top of her and kissed her neck as he rutted his cock into her harder, and faster with every thrust.

“My fertile girl, doing so good, taking my cock so good, letting her husband stretch her,” he murmured into her skin.

“My Lord… My Lord…,” she only managed to say, and with every thrust he got closer, and closer to filling her.

“Perfect elf,” he grunted as her pussy tightened around him. “My perfect elf. My perfect bride.”

“F-feels so good… P-Please don’t stop… I feel it happening again… Please, please, My Lord.”

He could feel her walls shaking, her slick pooling between them. Wet slapping sounds between them, and the cute whines through her nose.

“That’s a good girl,” he murmured. “Come apart again my sweet girl.”

“I am,” she sobbed. “Don’t stop, don’t stop… please, My Lord… I can feel it happening… please fill me up with your seed, my body is ready… I can feel it…”

She writhed under him and her pussy tightened, and he winced at the pain of her squeezing his cock, almost squeezing it completely out of her. He thrust again into her and released his own coil. The orgasm was so hard, and so forceful, he felt his body completely drain into her. Her pussy pulsed against him, as if squeezing every last drop into her. He stilled on top of her and her face lit up.

“I love you, My Lord.” She smiled, pretty white teeth shining.

“I love you more, my elf.” He kissed her.

She felt warm, and safe, and the most relaxed she had ever felt in his arms, submerged in the bath. He massaged her head, and kissed her shoulders, and told her how she was perfect, and wonderful, and beautiful.

“Oh,” she breathed a giggle of delight.

“Is everything ok, my Darlin’?” he poured water on her breasts, and she sighed at the warmth. She laid atop his chest and his breathing felt like it moved through her.

“How much do you know about Elvish breeding?”

“Not very much,” he admitted. “I know I like to practice on you.”

“Well,” she giggled at his joke. “Did you know a female elf could feel when she’s been seeded?”

His body tensed behind her and he shifted in the bath.

“No,” he said slowly.

“I can tell how many children I will be making,” she said.

“You make more than one at a time?” Clyde asked, a small gasp.

“My love,” she turned her head. “I have three heirs in my belly right now.”

He gasped and took her face in his hand, bringing her up to his face with a long, sloppy kiss.

“Perfect wife, perfect queen, my perfect girl making three perfect heirs. I love you.”

“I love you more.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> One dick to rule them all.
> 
> \---
> 
> If you're into mostly sweet smut, sometimes dark smut, daddy kink, size kink, degradation kink, praise kink, etc. etc. you can get emailed updates when a new fic comes up by hitting the subscribe button [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/profile).
> 
> Also I have a twitter!
> 
> Lets follow each other and talk about how Ben is still alive.
> 
> Updates, thirst tweets, some silly little porn doodles and just plain dorkiness:  
>    
> [@Ate_Lala_](https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala_)
> 
> If I am missing a tag PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I am still new at this and I am learning. Thank you.


End file.
